Vincent Nigel-Murray
| appearance.last = | appearance.list = show }} Vincent Nigel-Murray was one of the interns who came in to the Jeffersonian Institute lab as a possible replacement to Zack Addy. He was from the UK. Biography Vincent first appeared in The He in the She. During the seven-month break between seasons 5 and 6, Vincent won a million dollars on Jeopardy! and quit his job at the Jeffersonian. Later, the reason given for his return was that he spent all the money on travel, adventure, and "games of chance." During this time, he also developed an alcohol problem and had to spend 1 month at a rehab institution. Later on, as part of his 12 step program, apologized individually to various members of the team actions he had taken while drunk. For instance, he claimed to friends and coworkers he had slept with Dr. Temperance Brennan, Dr. Camille Saroyan, and Angela Montenegro, as well as various other wrongs (both real and perceived). In the season 6 penultimate episode (The Hole in the Heart), Vincent is shot in the chest by Jacob Broadsky (an old rival of Booth) with a sniper rifle and dies a short time after. Broadsky's intention was to shoot Booth when he picked up the phone Broadsky had been using to communicate, but in a twist of events Vincent answered the phone and as a result died due to a severed aorta when Broadsky shot him in the chest. His final words, "Please don't make me leave." while looking at Brennan and Booth, were meant for either God or the universe, depending on one's perspective. Vincent told her that he wasn't ready to die. That he wanted to stay. The next day Brennan tells Angela that she got into bed with Booth and had sex with him. Brennan claims that she may have done it because of Vincent. A commemorative plaque was placed in the Jeffersonian to honor Vincent's memory, it reads, "In Memory of / Vincent Nigel-Murray / Friend, Colleague, Scientist / Font of Fascinating Facts". Arastoo Vaziri mentioned Vincent in The Movie in the Making. He talked about how Vincent was killed on the forensic platform and died in Brennan's arms. (Hodgins and Vincent take the remains to a tank) Hodgins: (grunts) How did you work this up without me? Vincent: When I told Dr. Saroyan that the sternum wound was not caused by a hunting arrow, my brain jumped to different types of arrows, (grunts) which led me to the image of a giant wasp, which was silly. But which then led me to stinging nettles which are covered in thousands of tiny little arrows and on the tip of each tiny little arrow is a drop of oxalic acid which not only stings, but works very well at dissolving silicates. Hodgins: Silicate causes clay to adhere. Vincent: And rhubarb is full of oxalic acid. Hodgins: Okay. The next time someone says that your brain is a jumble of disconnected chaos, you just send 'em to me. -- The Dentist in the Ditch Personality Vincent: Facts are the stitches that hold the fabric of existence together. He was a firm believer that facts are the reliable building blocks of everything. His feelings on the matter bordered on obsessive-compulsive, and as a consequence he tended to blurt out trivial facts when under stress as a method of relieving anxiety. It has also been shown that his state of mind benefited when other characters mention trivial facts. In The Bones that Foam, Saroyan and Hodgins together were able to calm him down by telling him obscure facts. Dr. Brennan describes Vincent as the intern who is the "most intelligent" (The Girl in the Mask). Vincent's Facts The He in the She * Tongue prints are as distinctive as fingerprints. * The rods in the human eye are sensitive enough to detect the light emitted by a struck match from as much as a mile away on a clear night. * In the 1700s, the Shad was especially valued as a delicacy. * Topless saleswomen are legal in Liverpool, England, but only in Tropical Fish Stores. * Women blink twice as often as men. * Only 20% of Americans have passports. * In England, the Speaker of the House is not allowed to speak. * Only 1% of deaths are murders. * It is absolutely impossible to kiss your own elbow. * Over 98% of people will respond with "Thank you" if you say "You're welcome." Double Trouble in the Panhandle * Conjoined births occur every 85,000 births. The same frequency as Hermaphroditic births. There were approximately 600 sets of conjoined births over the past 500 years and over 70% were females. * "Abracadabra" was first uttered to cure Hay fever. * Twins die an average of ten years apart. Even when they are genetically identical. * On a standard keyboard, there are over 3,000 words that can be touch-typed with the left hand alone and 450 words that can be touch-typed with the right hand alone. * There were actually six men known as The Three Stooges. * When Juan Cortez conquered the Aztecs, clowns were among the many treasures he carried back to Clement VII. * "Anomaly" came from the Greek term Anomalos * The discovery of the X-ray was in November 8, 1895 by Wilhelm Conrad Roentgen. The first X-ray was an image of his wife's hand. The Bones that Foam * In 400 B.C., Hypocrites ruled that disease was not caused by demons. * The Chinese throw away 900 billion individual chopsticks every year. (Vincent and Cam) * In the Dark Ages, it was believed that holding wine in the mouth while breathing through the nose would prevent the Bubonic Plague. * The international telephone dialing code for Antarctica is 672. (Hodgins) * A large percentage of the Monarchy are mentally handicapped due to inbreeding. * Diatomic gasses emit a distinctive ultraviolet hue when they oxidize. * Calcium is the fifth most abundant element within the crust of the Earth and the ocean. * Hydrofluoric acid is used in various pesticides, rust removers, and petrochemical development to clean and brighten certain metals. * The first recorded antacid was an amalgam of ambergris and musk. It wasn't readily available to all because ambergris can only be obtained from whales. * 90% of the world's population have fecal matter at the bottom of their shoes. * Capuchin Monkeys got their name from their uncanny resemblance to the Capuchin Monks, an offshoot of The Franciscan Order. * The earliest production of wine took place in 6,000 B.C. in what is now Iran from grapes. (Vincent and Cam) * Rice was used in China in 7,000 B.C.. The Science in the Physicist * Ancient Sumerians were prone to spreading gold dust over the body during funeral rites. * Pearls, symbolizing eggs or rebirth and resurrection, were used in many South Seas funeral rites. * The slowest meteorites travel at 25,000 miles per hour. * A second set of eyes and ears taking note can never be amiss. * Bones account for approximately 15% of the mass of a human being. * It is not uncommon for men to fear their lover's male parent. * The Blues is known as the Devil's music, because those most adept were thought to have made a pact with the Devil, and thus fear no earthly law because they're already doomed to eternity in Perdition. * The average chocolate bar has eight insect legs in it. The Dwarf in the Dirt * Leprechauns are thought to explode when you touch them with a broom handle. * Marilyn Monroe had six toes on one foot. The Dentist in the Ditch * During the American Civil War, diseases such as Typhoid fever, Dysentery, and Tuberculosis killed twice as many men as battle wounds. * Titanium screws and reconstructive surgery were not introduced until the mid-sixties. * Some male spiders are known to pluck their webs like a guitar to attract the females. * Floralturbation; the process that causes tree roots to destroy pipes; is when soft can become even harder than hard overtime like a sliver of grass which grows through cement. (Vincent and Hodgins) The Babe in the Bar * Pope Clement XIV was killed by a cup of poisoned chocolate. * Using hairdryers can localize the heat distribution when melting most substances that encase a body. There are tests that support this claim in Michoacán, Mexico * In any endothermic reaction, the surface molecules are always the first to become stable. Therefore, it's possible that a gaseous bubble could form in the warmer liquid, but become trapped against the solid surface. * The Cacao Tree is a species of the genus Theobroma, which actually translates from Latin as "The Food of the Gods". * "Rock" was the subject of his only disputed Jeopardy! answer. The category was "Famous Jameses." The question: "He is widely considered the best rock guitarist of all time." Vincent's answer was "Who is Jimmy Page?" The response they were looking for is: "Who is Jimi Hendrix?" * According to Vincent, Jimmy Page, his favorite guitarist, is a better musician than Jimi Hendrix. * Jimi Hendrix's original birth name is Johnny Allen Hendrix, clearly indicating that he doesn't even belong in the category. * According to Vincent, Jimmy Page is always relevant. * The English Quakers believed that violence among the poor would be ameliorated by persuading the masses to give up alcohol in favor of chocolate. * Coincidentally, Milton Hershey, who had great success spreading chocolate amongst the masses was also a Quaker. The Hole in the Heart * Tyrannosaurus Rex had fused furcula (Wishbone). * Chicken skin gloves were the height of fashion in the 17th century. * Leber Congenital Amaurosis has other symptoms as well as blindness that have a one in four chance of actually occurring. * The busiest shopping hour in the entire year is between 3:00 and 4:00 on Christmas Eve. (Hodgins) * Quebec City in Canada has the same amount of street crime as Disney World. (Sweets) * The crack of a whip is actually the tip breaking the sound barrier. (Cam) * The top of the Eiffel Tower is six inches shorter in the winter time. (Angela) Notes * Vincent had a retentive memory, which explains how he remembers the many facts he often repeats. * He was typically addressed as Mr. Nigel-Murray by other characters in the lab. Unlike most of the other squints on the show, Vincent was not a doctor. He was also called the English Squintern by Agent Seeley Booth. * His birthplace is uncertain but he does speak with an apparent Southern English accent. * It is stated that he attended Leeds University, yet in actual fact Leeds does not offer any course in Anthropology or Forensic Anthropology. It can be assumed that Vincent may have taken Anthropology classes in a different university as he was attending Leeds. * Vincent gets paid by the Jeffersonian for his internship. (The Science in the Physicist) * He played the slightly narcissistic DJ in The End in the Beginning's nightclub, The Lab, a fictional bar in Booth's coma after brain surgery * He was an atheist. * He was also a recovering alcoholic. Later on it is found out that while drunk he told friends and coworkers he had slept with Dr. Temperance Brennan, Dr. Camille Saroyan, and Angela Montenegro. * He was known to be Brennan's favorite intern as told by Brennan herself. (During the very last moments of his life) * He was on a darts team. (The Truth in the Myth) * Michael Hodgins, who was born in The Change in the Game, the episode after Vincent Nigel-Murray was killed; The Hole in the Heart, was given a second middle name of Vincent to honor Mr. Nigel-Murray. * He was a fan of Jimmy Page, guitarist of Led Zeppelin. (The Babe in the Bar) * It was hinted in Season 6 that Vincent may have taken a romantic interest in Dr. Camille Saroyan. * Vincent mentioned having a little sister. * Vincent's favorite song was 'Da Lime In Da Coconut' which is also Sweets' jam. * He has a commemorative plaque set up in the Jeffersonian lab, which reads: "In Memory of Vincent Nigel-Murray / Friend, Colleague, Scientist / Font of Fascinating Facts" (The Carrot in the Kudzu) *The plaque in the Jeffersonian Institute was held up covered in dust after the bomb that went of in the series finale episode, The End in the End Category:Characters Category:Jeffersonian Institute Category:Recurring characters Category:Interns Category:Season 4 characters Category:Season 5 characters Category:Season 6 characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Murder Victims Category:British Characters Category:Foreign Interns Category:Foreign Characters